1.Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket for electrically and mechanically connecting together first and second substrates.
2. Description of the Related Art
A daughter board, such as a single-in-line memory module (hereinafter referred to as SIMM), is electrically connected by a socket to a printed circuit board as a mother board.
The socket has a socket body molded of plastic, etc. The socket body has a groove in which a contact array area of a base end portion of the daughter board is inserted.
Upon the connection of the daughter board to the mother board, the base end portion of the daughter board is inserted into the groove of the socket body in a direction oblique to the surface of the mother board. Then, the daughter board is rotated to a position vertical to the surface of the mother board. The contact array area of the base end portion of the daughter board thus held vertical is placed in electrical contact with the contacts of the socket under the spring action of the contacts of the socket.
In order to fix the daughter board at a vertical position, a pair of columns are provided one at each end portion of the socket body in a manner to be formed integral with the socket body. The column has a boss and the daughter board is fixedly held at the vertical position with the boss of the column engaging the engaging hole.
When, however, the attachment and detachment of the daughter board are repeated a greater number of times, the column integral with the socket body is flexed beyond an elastic deformation limit due to a fatigue involved, causing a poor engagement between the boss of the column and the engaging hole of the daughter board. As a result, a defective electrical connection is liable to be produced between the contact array area of the daughter board and the contacts of the socket.
In order to overcome this disadvantage, it has been conceived that a column-reinforcing member is molded integral with the socket body to prevent a column deformation. According to the invention, the configuration of the socket body becomes complicated, failing to satisfy the basic need to simplify the manufacturing steps of the socket body and to reduce the manufacturing cost.